disneymagickingdomswikifandomcom-20200215-history
1.0.7
|subtitle = '"Goofy the Brave", "Put an End to This", & Daily Reward Issues – Fixed!' }} ) |update no. = 1 |released date = 5th April 2016 (iOS) 6th April 2016 (Android) 14th April 2016 (Windows) |wiki updated = |previous = Initial Release |next = }} If you were one of the players who were stuck at “Goofy the Brave” (aka Defeating Pete) Quest and “Put an End to This” (aka Defeating Zurg), this update is for you. If you’ve completed 5/5 or 4/5 requirements of the Quest, you will automatically be shown the cut scene with Pete once you login. Also, if you haven’t been receiving the Daily Rewards, you will now be able to get them! Although there isn’t a way for us to compensate each individual player for the Daily Rewards you missed out on, the Daily Rewards will now continue again from whenever you stopped receiving them – meaning you won’t miss out on any of the goodies. For example, if you stopped receiving the rewards since Day 3, the Daily Rewards will resume from Day 3. As a quick note, you may see the Daily Rewards message pop up behind another UI like the Parades or the Welcoming Characters sections. To fix it, completely close and re-open the game, which should correct itself when you log back in. Thank you all for being patient and understanding while we worked on the fix. Now go enjoy the cut scene with Pete or Zurg and the Daily Rewards! Game Balances & Changes Attractions & Floats: The following attractions have been unlocked at the beginning of the game, and we’ve removed all Story Quest / Character requirements: * Sword and the Stone * Mad Tea Party * Fantasia Gardens and Fairways And check out these sweet floats that you can now unlock after completing the Parade Tutorial without any Story Quest / Character requirements: * Wall-E float * Tangled Float * Monsters Inc. Float We also increased the chances of tokens dropped during Parades. Rebalancing Jessie, Bo Peep, and Sarge To help alleviate some of the difficulties that you may run into while Welcoming /Leveling Jessie, Bo Peep, and Sarge, we've made some changes to the characters' activities and Token rates: * Decreased the level requirements on Mickey and Goofy's "Jamboree" task, from Level 3 to Level 1 * Increased activities that drop Jessie, Bo Peep, and Sarge's Tokens * Updated Jessie / Bo Peep / Sarge's later level recipes to align with the increasing amount of activities that drop their Tokens Reducing Activity Durations After listening to the community feedback, we wanted to re-balance some of the activities by reducing their duration. Enjoy the following quests with shorter times: * Jessie's "Rustle Some Grub" * Mickey & Goofy's "Group Music Trip" * Pluto's "Take an Afternoon Nap" * Pluto & Mickey's "Play Fetch" * Goofy's "Work as a Handyman" * Goofy's "Play the Tuba" * Celia's "Meet for Sushi" Other Balance Changes & Improvements: * Increased the chances of tokens dropping from floats to make Parades more fun * Updated rewards on Pizza Planet, Parachute Drop, and RC Racers: ** Pizza Planet: Removed Hamm Hat ** RC Racers: Added Hamm Ears Hat ** Parachute Drop: Sarge Ears Hat * Improved the wording on the following quests to reduce confusion: ** "I Lost My Baton! Pt. 3": Changed the quest activity to "Think At Home" ** "I Know What's Best": Changed the quest description to "Make Plans at Al's Toy Barn" ** "Dance By Default": Changed quest activity to "Do the Hey-Howdy-Hey" * Various balancing changes to the premium items prices and Token drops from parade * Sword and the Stone changed from Gems to Magic ( 495 to 75,000) * Rebalanced duration, Magic / XP, and Token rewards on the following activities: ** Jessie's "Rustle Some Grub" ** Mickey & Goofy's "Group Music Trip" ** Mickey & Goofy's "High Five!" ** Pluto's "Take an Afternoon Nap" ** Pluto & Mickey's "Play Fetch" ** Mickey and Goofy's "Jamboree" ** Goofy's "Work as a Handyman" ** Goofy's "Play the Tuba" ** Woody's "Visit Friends" Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue where Happiness wasn’t accumulating when the app was minimized * Fixed several crash and freeze issues * Corrected minor visual issues * Resolved a saved game data issue where a save conflict appeared when connecting to Facebook after connecting to Game Center * Case of the disappearing Wishes on activities with more than 1 hour duration has been resolved * Fixed an issue where players couldn’t clear the first curse because they were stuck in the game Category:Content Updates